Interviews With the Avian Americans
by MaxandFang101
Summary: The Flock has just saved the world, and are being bombarded with news reporters? Just a bunch of random questions that the news reporters asks them. Probably stinks. Maybe you'll read it anyway. Sorry if I'm a little hyper in the beginning.


**Whooooo!!!!!!!! This is my second snow day in a row!!!!! If you can't tell, I'm hyped up on coke and pixie sticks. This plot bunny visited me a minute ago, so I'm just gonna write it, and see what you think about it! This FanFiction takes place after The Flock saves the world, and they are being interviewed by a news crew, about how they survived when they were on the run. Oh, and this takes place after book five, so Max and Fang are a couple.**

***Warning: Random Foods Will Be Used During This FanFiction***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the rest of The Flock. James Patterson does. Depressing much? Yea, I think so, too. I also don't own any fruits, vegetables, junk food, or fast food restaurants that will be used in this story. Or drinks. **

**Interviews With the Avian Americans: **

**Max POV:**

The Flock and I were leaving to go to the mall, courtesy of Nudge and Angel's Bambi Eyes, when we were attacked! By news crews.

The whole world knows our secret now, since we just saved the world yesterday, and someone, Cough*Nudge*Cough, told them that we were staying in Arizona. What were these people, stalkers? Have they been looking the whole night for us?

So, anyway, I was a little angry when about ten people held cameras and microphones in my face, expecting me to answer a billion questions that they were all asking me, at the same time.

It took all my strength not to punch someone and tell them that have a personal bubble. It also took all of my strength to actually answer a few of their questions.

One person asked me what it was like living on our own and in caves. It was the only question I could hear enough, to know what she was asking, so I answered her.

"When we were living on our own, it was tough, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. Garbage surfing was a usual, and we were lucky if we could find a nice tree to sleep in, because the trees are much softer than the caves." I said.

"What did you usually eat?" She asked me. I thought about it. And, you know, we never really ate anything healthy. Because, if you think about it, healthy foods are the expensive foods, and when you're on the run, you don't have enough money to afford healthy foods. Our faces were all over the world, and yet, we didn't even set a good role model for kids. Saving the world must be a really big deal.

"We usually ate a lot of fast food, like McDonald's or Wendy's. Not really anything healthy, like celery or spinach. Maybe some fruit, but vegetables are kind of expensive." I told the news lady. I thought that she was going to ask me about something like, world peace or global warming, but this lady was probably just looking for an entrance to my personal life when she said the next question.

"Are you and your friends close?" She asked.

"Definitely. We're like family. We've known each other forever, and we've been through a lot together." I said, as Angel walked up to me. I put her on my lap. The others were being questioned, too, a few feet away.

"Hi, Angel." I said. She smiled up at me. She looked so cute in the new outfit my mom had bought her. A light blue dress that had ruffles on the bottom, and went just below the knees.

"Hi, Max." Angel said to me.

"Aww. You are so cute." The news lady said to Angel. Angel smiled. "Is she your daughter?"

"No," I said, laughing, "but she's still my little girl. I've taken care of her since she was-"

"Two!" Angel exclaimed, cutting me off. I laughed as she smiled and told me that she was going to talk to Gazzy.

"She's adorable." The news lady said again.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Umm. This might be a personal question, but everyone wants to know, are you and Fang dating?" The news lady asked. Of course it was personal! But I needed to tell this lady the truth, or else Fang would be attacked be girls everywhere we go. Fang walked up behind me and nodded, once again, reading me like an open book.

"Yes." I said, leaning back into Fang.

"Aw! How cute!" The news lady exclaimed. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, though, but we have to go. We need to get everybody some new clothes before the mall closes." I said to her.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry for bothering you. Thank you for answering my questions." The news lady said as we started to make our way over to everyone else in The Flock. They had probably been done with their questions for a few minutes now, and were just waiting for me to be finished.

"Okay, guys. Time for the mall!" I said.

"Can I drive?" Iggy asked me with a hopeful face. Was he crazy?! He's blind, I'm not going to let him drive.

"No." Fang and I said at the same time. Iggy looked disappointed, but he really needs to learn that blind and driving don't go together.

**Okay, I'm not pleased with my story, or mostly with the ending, but could one nice review kill you? Please review if you like it. Hyperness is basically all worn off now. I think I have a fever, either that or I need glasses. Or both. **

**ZOMG!!!!!!! I got my new Maximum Ride sweatshirt today!!!!!!!!!! = *Bursting with energy* **

**It says, Besides my fashion sense? I play a mean harmonica, on the front, and on the back it says, – Fang**

**Maximum Ride**

**Then it has a picture of wings.**

**One downside, though. To actually where it out in public, I have to gain at least 150 pounds, and I have to grow ten inches taller. So I'm just going to wear in for PJ's and maybe to see the Maximum Ride movie at midnight! My uncle is gonna take me! **

**Anyways, I hope you liked my story! =**


End file.
